Black Panther (Marvel Comics)
Summary The Black Panther (T'Challa) is a fictional character appearing in publications by Marvel Comics. Created by writer-editor Stan Lee and penciller-co-plotter Jack Kirby, he first appeared in Fantastic Four #52 (July 1966). He is the first black superhero in mainstream American comics, debuting several years before such early African-American superheroes as Marvel Comics' the Falcon and Luke Cage, or DC Comics' Tyroc, Black Lightning and Green Lantern John Stewart. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A. Higher '''as King of the Dead and with preparation '''Name: T'Challa Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 30s or 40s Classification: Human, King of Wakanda, Avenger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Especially smell, can detect and memorize up to 10,000 different scents and detect scents from miles away), Master martial artist, Genius intellect, Summoning (Can call on the spirits of his dead ancestors and command the undead), Teleportation (Via suit), Invisibility (Via suit), Forcefield Creation (Via suit), Attack Reflection (Via suit), Can force opponents to sleep with sleeping gas (Via suit), Durability Negation (Via daggers), Energy Manipulation (Via daggers), Can scramble the brain of an opponent (Via daggers), Flight (Via jetpack), Pressure Points, Durability Negation and limited Soul Manipulation by creating a spirit spear, Resistance to Magical based attacks. Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Consistently shown as Captain America's equal). Higher as king of the dead (He received the combined power and knowledge of all Black Panthers who have ever lived) and with preparation (Was able to build a Hulkbuster that could fight with Amadeus Cho. Has a contingency plan to fight Galactus). Has several which can ignore durability. Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat & Reaction Speed (Comparable to Captain America. Dodged a glider thrown by Hulk in a microsecond) Lifting Strength: Class 5+ (Has stopped a charging Elephant. Comparable to Captain America) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Causes craters in the ground during combat, throws people through brick walls, and is considered on par with the likes of Captain America) Durability: Multi-City Block level (Endures attacks from Captain America). Higher 'with the Panther Habit 'Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with gauntlets. At least dozens of meters with his daggers. Standard Equipment: A suit of Vibranium-coated armor, including retractable claws made out of Antarctic Vibranium (anti-metal), which are capable of dissolving any other metal on contact, even Adamantium, Sound Proof Boots, Teleporter, Cloaking Technology, the Ebony Blade (which can cut through almost anything), Vibranium Energy Daggers, which can become intangible, negate durability, and can be set to shock mode. Flash marbles, explosive marbles. Vibranium Microweave Mesh, Kimoyo Card (a portable AI/Supercomputer which can hack technological interfaces via Wakandan satellites), Various magical artifacts. Occasionally the Thrice-Blessed Armor, the Light Armor and the Hulkbuster. *'Panther Habit:' As chieftain of the Wakandan Panther Clan, the ruler is crowned with a ceremonial regalia in the form of a vibranium laced panther habit. T'Challa received this crown-like garb after being judged by the Panther Goddess. This uniform has the ability to absorb vibrations via its vibranium lacing. It also has the ability to negate and/or lessen powerful kinetic based attacks such as bullets shots, penetrating blades, and crushing blows. The lenses in the mask cut glare and enhance the Panther's natural night vision. It also allows him to see in infra-red and other visual spectrum. The suit features cloaking technology. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. He is among the top 10 smartest men on the planet, has a Ph.D. in physics from Oxford University, is a brilliant inventor, extremely skilled tactician and strategist, and has the skills to run a powerful nation. In addition, he is a master of many martial arts styles, is a great gymnast and acrobat, a skilled hunter and tracker, and has many years of direct fighting experience against all kinds of foes. Weaknesses: None notable Feats: '-Intelligence:' * T'Challa is stated to be the 8th smartest man in the world. * He considers Reed Richards to be one of the only people that can keep up with him and creates shadow physics * Shows how he is at least as smart as Tony Stark after beating him when they both had prep time for the fight. Infact he beats Iron Man on 3 different Occasions in Vol 3 within a Few Issues of each other. Here is one of the other instances * Has a contingency plan for beating Galactus, he also has these for just about everyone. * Listing just a few of his expertise. * Created the techno jungle under Wakanda. * In Ten minutes he creates a device that Dampens Psionic abilities * Tony States he and Reed are the smartest people he knows * Deduce Black Dragon was behind a plot he was caught in * Detective Skills '-Strength:' * Lift Giant wheel then snaps through steel chains * Wrestles a Crocodile * Wrestles a Lion * Breaks Super Skrull's arm * Breaks Super Skrull's leg * Tosses around robotic animals and stops an elephant from moving * Rips Through an airplane hatch while underwater The room had been pressurized by Hydro Man. * Old T'Challa body slams a Rhino * Backhands Malice into another room * Tears Through a Wall * Brings down a 5 ton Rhino '-Speed and Agility:' * Leaps across an opera theater to stop an assassin * Getting from street to roof in 10 seconds while pulling a man. Doubles as strength feat * Running barefoot on wire * Leaps out of a pit * Leaping from the top of a bridge to his car * Lands 3 blows in the time it takes a man to throw one * Catches Spider-Man, twice * Beats up 4 men in the time it takes to say "quite severely" also dodges bullets '-Durability and Endurance:' * Fights off the Effects of a powerful mind altering drug * Fought Killmonger for 13 hours The fight is in the Skill album, Just for refference Killmonger is genetically enhanced and killed an Elephant by shoulder charging it * Stays Conscious after getting blasted by Star Dust * Knives do nothing At all * Tanks a PBR Explosion * Fought a possessed/enhanced Iron Fist and took the punches. * Psychic resistance. Emma Frost in pain from trying to read his mind. '-Skill:' * Album of Fights including Namor, a Super Skrull, Captain America,Kill Monger, Iron Man in a suit designed to beat him and a space werewolf. To be clear when he fought Killmonger he did not have his Vibranium. He wore a basic Panther Habit. * Bested the FF back in the Day * Learned every fighting style in the world. * Can read the body language of a Super Skrull * Beats Karnak (who can sense all weaknesses) in one hit Twice * Nerve strikes * Beat six of Wakanda's best warriors at once Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Kings Category:Protagonists Category:Warriors Category:Hero Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Geniuses Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Avengers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Super Scientists Category:Armored Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Royal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Preparation Users